Born in shadows, raised in darkness
by Samura Sheikah
Summary: The small world of man is reflected in the larger world of nature. How could a cat save Hyrule by overcoming an illness? please RR


****

Born in shadows, raised in darkness

Samura sheikah

__

"A man's best friend is his dog, a woman's best friend is her cat and a madman's best friend is his sanity"-Samura sheikah

The sounds of sadness, the serenade of tears echoed throughout the stone walls of the castle, half buried in hot sand. Ganondorf sat at his throne; Nabooru walked in sadly and kneeled before him. 

"My condolences sir, but another Gerudo has fallen victim to the sandstorms. Taru, I know you were fond of her sir…" She sighed. 

"Taru… Give her a proper burial, and hold the plans for now, I will attend, I know that's what she would have wanted." He said solemnly. 

---

"Taru was a friend to us all, but now her spirit can join the goddesses." A Gerudo said as the coffin was lowered into the ground and covered over by sand whipped up in the wind. 

"The sandstorm is starting again! Quick everyone inside!" Nabooru shouted. Everyone ran for cover, except Ganondorf, he sat, staring at the half-filled gravesite. 

Then a muffled sound distracted his attention. He turned quickly to see a little golden furred cat sitting in the sand. Its big blue eyes whined out for help and company. 

"What are you doing sir! Get inside quickly!" Nabooru shouted, her voice almost lost in the raging wind. Ganondorf took the cat, cradling it under one arm and ran inside. 

***

Link battled desperately against the wind trying to land a successful blow on his pursuers; a pack of wolfos chased him deep into the forest. 

He drew his bow and shot an arrow, which flew past, barely grazing their fur. They snapped at him, their stale yellow teeth glared in the light that shone through the trees. Their lime eyes flared with anger. 

Paying so much attention to them, he didn't see the drop ahead, and took a tumble down into the darkness below. 

"He's dead, lets get out of here" One Wolfos snapped and they fled into the trees.

Link tried to get up, but the pain shot up his arm, it was broken. Blood stained his tunic a dull black colour. He groaned as his vision started to go blurry. He took his hand to his head, just above his eye. A sharp pain, blood. His consciousness flickered away like a dying flame.

***

"What in the name of din is that?" One Gerudo asked. Ganondorf smiled and stroked its head it purred softly and playfully clawed at his finger, he wasn't quite sure himself but all he knew was he liked it. 

But something was wrong. It looked ill and limped on one paw. He looked closely and the fur around its head was matted with dry blood. 

It _maued_ (the noise a cut makes when it is hurt) softly and lay down. 

"What is wrong something is wrong!" Ganondorf spat. "Find the Lakeside professor and hurry!" 

And the commotion started as a group of Gerudos got up on their horses and rode off toward Lake Hylia. 

"Hold in there little guy, I'll make you better." Ganondorf muttered.

***

"Come on Link! You'll be alright I know it!" Saria's voice rang through the empty house. All the other Kokiri crowded at the door watching in wonder. 

"Why is she treating that guy like he's one of us!" Mido spat, "if anyone trespasses in the forest they deserve to die!" 

"Quiet Mido!" Saria snarled while wiping Link's bloody head with a damp rag. "You'll pull through for me" 

***

"Well," the professor said occasionally looking back at the spears pointed at his head. "This is a very rare creature, it's called a cat. It seems to have an infection of some kind from this cut above his eye…" 

"Can you cure it!" Ganondorf snapped. 

"Well, I'll need a very rare herb that only grows in one part of the Kokiri forest."

"Good, I'll send one of my mad scrub's along to HELP you look" 

"But I can't go into the forest! I'll give you a picture of the plant…" The professor said

"It'll have to do, but if this 'cat' dies I will have your head!" Ganondorf snapped.

***

A Mad scrub ran across the forest floor, "Gotta find that herb!" it repeated to itself when it noticed all the kokiri gathering outside the house. 

He took a look through the window and saw Link. 

"Bwahoo! It's the hero of time!" it hooted. "Hay… he looks like…Like that animal Ganondorf is so crazy about!" 

It jumped down. The herb! It uprooted the herb and hopped away, back to the desert. 

***

"What?" Ganondorf spat, "The Hero of time is wounded? Well this is certainly unexpected, but I have more important things to deal with." 

"B…But sir you don't understand, his arm was broken and he had a big cut on his head, above his eye."

Ganondorf suddenly realized what the scrub was trying to say. He looked down at the cat, the broken leg, and the cut above its eye; he could be rid of the hero of time for good, but was it worth it?

***

"I could have put an end to this boy!" Ganondorf cackled as link lay on the hard stone floor of the castle.

Link looked up, his big blue eyes whined out for help. 

Suddenly Ganondorf stopped, he had seen those same eyes before, but this gave Link the chance to strike, His blade hit with surprising accuracy. 

But in death Ganondorf simply laughed, "I saved your life, and now I pay for it"

The end


End file.
